Zelda & Midna one-shots
by Jane Glass
Summary: All of my Zelda & Midna one-shots. Enjoy! (Will be updated whenever I write new one-shots. Possible spoilers for LoZ:TP and/or SSBB)
1. Nightmares & Dreams

**Nightmares &amp; Dreams**

**Summary: Zelda goes to the Twilight world to return Midna's hair barrette and to tell her something important. Does Midna have something important to say, too?**

* * *

She had successfully gotten the Sages to open a portal to the Twilight world by telling them that it was important, but something she couldn't explain, and the Sages believed in the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom and let her through.

Now as she stood in the rather small and dark bedroom of the Twilight Princess, she saw that her words were truer than she had known. It is important...and it's not something she can explain.

She walks over to sit on the edge of the Princess's bed slowly, watching silently as the blue skinned Princess stirs in her sleep.

The Princess of Twilight is dressed in robes similar to her normal attire, but looser and more casual. It reminds Zelda of her own white nightgown, except the Twili's clothes were almost always black.

The Twili women mumbles in her sleep, turning towards Zelda, and for a moment she thought the Twili woke up, but she appears to be asleep still. Zelda sighs softly as she realizes there's a familiar scent in the room...the Twilight Princess's scent. It smells like a mixture of old books and something sweet. It smelt good to Zelda, whatever it was.

As the Princess continues mumbling in her sleep, Zelda begins wondering if perhaps she's having a bad dream. The Twili women turns abruptly to lay on her back, "No..." she murmurs, "No...don't... No...not her..."

Zelda rests a hand on the blue hand that lay on the bedside, hoping to calm her down for two reasons: one being that if a guard or maid came in, then her luck would likely not be as good as it was with the sages, and two is that she hates to see the blue skinned women upset or scared.

The Twilight Princess jolts at the touch, but relaxes after a moment, her dream continues though, "Don't...hurt her... No...no..."

Zelda tightens her grip on the Princess's hand as her words broke off in a sob. Zelda may have no choice but to wake her. She hates watching her suffer...she should never suffer.

"Midna," she begins softly, putting her right (and free) hand on the Princess's shoulder, "It's just a nightmare."

The Twilight Princess mumbles quietly, then suddenly sits up, looking around wildly, horror and fear in her sunset orange eyes.

Zelda remains silent, allowing Midna too take in her surroundings. Finally the Twilight Princess's eyes rest on Zelda, "What," she pauses to clear her rough sounding throat, "What are you doing here?"

Zelda breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing now as she saw Midna didn't seem angry or shocked. On the other hand, she should be a bit shocked... The brunette pushes the thought away for now, "I found this," Zelda pulls the stone colored hair decoration out of a brown pouch at her side, "I thought you might want it. I was going to give it to you earlier, but I had forgotten to."

Midna wipes at her face with the back of her blue hand, clearly trying to get rid of the tears that she had shed in her sleep. After a moment Midna grabs the decoration and puts it on her bedside desk, "You came to my world from yours to give me my hair barrette? With the moon so high in the sky? Please tell me you have a reason better than this for disturbing my sleep."

Zelda inhales for a moment, then lets out a breath, "I...why don't you seem more shocked by my being here?"

Midna eyes widen momentarily, seeming...worried, perhaps? She quickly regains her composure, though, "I knew already that you or any other could easily ask the Sages to open a portal between the worlds. You're a Triforce wielder and a Princess, so why might they say no? I am shocked that you came this far so trivial a thing, I admit."

Zelda nods, looking down, "Midna...the main reason I came here is anything but trivial."

Midna watches her intently, "Speak, Princess. What reason have you?"

The brunette falls silent for a moment before speaking, "Please don't be angry...or disgusted..." she pauses, and when Midna nods she continues, "I...love you."

Silence overtakes the room and Zelda doesn't dare look at Midna, but instead waits to be pushed off her bed. When she isn't, she risks a glance at Midna.

"You know I'm no good with words," Midna begins, staring back at her, "May I use yours instead?"

Before waiting for Zelda to answer, she continues, "Words you spoke a moment ago...after you asked of me to not be angry or disgusted... Those words...we share them, alright?"

Zelda watches Midna for a moment, as if waiting for the punch line, but none came. Finally Zelda spoke again, "You...feel the same?"

Midna rolls her eyes a bit and it's only noticeable due to the light shining through the windows in her room. The Twilight Princess takes Zelda's hand (that had still been in her own hand) and lifts it slightly, looking at it.

Midna looks up again to meet the dark ocean eyes of Zelda, "You show no happiness until I say them? The words...? Zelda," Midna pauses, looking embarrassed and uncertain, "I...I...love you, too..."

Zelda smiles softly, "Is this a dream?"

Midna smirks, which is a look that Zelda isn't used to, but she's quickly staring to like, "I'm hoping not. Be a shame to wake up from this... I don't often have good dreams, even less do I have good dreams that include you."

The brunette sighs in content, happy to know how Midna felt, and even happier to know more about her. Zelda watches Midna as minutes pass by, then speaks again, "Should I let you sleep?"

Midna nods a bit, "You should too."

Zelda stands, but is suddenly tugged by, making her stagger.

She turns to see Midna who had pulled on her hand, "Hmm?"

Midna bites her lower lip, "Y-you can stay, if you'd like to."

Zelda watches her, "Should I?"

Midna looks down, frustrated, "You should..."

The brunette smiles, "I will then, since you clearly want me to."

Midna shakes her head, still looking down in frustration of having to admit things and embarrassment for nearly the same reasons, "No...it's just dark for a small and weak human to be out."

Zelda laughs quietly, "I want to be here, too, if that makes you feel any better."

Midna looks up at her, "It might..." she pauses, then stands and lets go of Zelda's hand to walk over to a door and opens it, revealing a closet, "Borrow one of my nightdresses?"

Zelda walks forward to stand next to her, "If you don't mind, then neither do I."

The Twili woman hands her a black dress similar to her own, "Why would I mind?"

Midna then tiredly walks back to her black and blue bed, leaving Zelda to stare at the dress in her hands.

A moment passes before Midna glances at her again, "I know a princess such as yourself isn't used to changing in a room with someone else nearby, but I've better things to watch than a human dressing."

Zelda glances over her shoulder at her, "Is that your way of saying that you won't watch?"

Midna looks away, a red color spreading over her face.

Zelda takes that as a 'yes' and begins unfastening the back of her dress with lot of effort. Soon she's taken off nearly all of her clothes, then she puts on the black nightgown Midna had given her.

After putting her clothes away, Zelda walks over to sit on the bed again.

Midna glances at her, "Does everything look so nice on you?"

Zelda blushes, "I...guess...?"

Midna smiles, "Do you know how to sleep sitting up?"

The brunette lays down slowly next to the Twili women, still blushing.

"Don't get any ideas," Midna says after a moment of rather awkward silence, "True are the words I spoke earlier, but we don't know each_ that_ well."

Zelda gets even redder, "I know."

Midna stares into Zelda's eyes, "Good. We...could...be closer, though."

Needless to say, Zelda gets even more red, if such a thing's possible, "Y-yes..."

Suddenly, and making Zelda turn even more red than before, Midna leans forward to kiss her. The soft kiss lasts only a small moment before the Twilight Princess backs up again, or enough to look at Zelda's eyes, anyways, "I love you."

The words were so clear that Zelda wonders if she imagined them, but upon remembering that she could never imagine Midna saying that...something so sweet and perfect, she quickly shoves the though away, "I love you too." She spoke easily, as if she'd said the words a thousand times before.

Both happy with how the day ended, they fall asleep in each others arms. Neither could hardly wait for the next day. They were both excited to see what would happen, how things would go... Never once did doubt fill their minds that night. The future was clear to them...they just couldn't wait to live out the moments waiting for them past this night.


	2. Private Goodbyes

**Private Goodbyes **

**AN: Happy Zelda month! Warning: this is bitter sweet. :,)  
**

* * *

Maybe it was Zelda's imagination, but the air around her felt clearer than it had in a while. It felt fresh, and the light breeze playing with her hair felt different...normal.

It was probably just her. She hadn't been out of her Castle in forever, and when she had been out, Ganondorf had been destroying everything, making everything seem hopeless.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air...

Her and Midna had gotten up early, as they had talked about doing last night-the night after the battle-so that they may speak privately before Midna had to leave.

She glanced over at the beautiful woman, some strands of her fiery red and orange hair flying about in the wind, her red eyes thoughtful, her blue skin illuminated only slightly in the rising suns light.

"I will have to leave soon, you know. I'll miss you, Princess."

Zelda looked away from her as she swallowed with some difficulty, "Yes, and I shall miss you as well."

Midna smiled, "You don't have to keep up with the formalities, it is only us."

Zelda met her eyes again, but it was hard to. She didn't know why, but being near Midna made her feel weird. Not as guilty as it had felt, before, but more...nervous. Which was ridiculous. It was only Midna.

"Midna...what did you want?"

Midna's sweet smile faded, her face turning serious as she glanced down, she looked back to Zelda, though, "To exchange a more private goodbye. Link is amazing, and...honestly, I'm sort of proud of him, having watched him learn so much, but...I wanted to say goodbye to you, properly..."

Zelda swallowed again, "What about Link? You won't tell him?"

"I'll say goodbye to him...but I plan on waiting until he can't stop me. He's grown attached, hasn't he? I hate to hurt him, but he'll be okay. He is tough. That's the difference between you two. He'll fight and whine about it, you'll sit by and let me walk away, but in the end, he'll get over it, and you won't so easily."

"W-what? No, I-" Zelda stuttered.

"Just do me a favor, and understand now that this is the last time you'll see me, okay? It's gonna hurt when I'm gone, and you'll regret not talking about this."

Zelda stared, quiet as she thought it over, but she wasn't even sure what Midna was talking about. "I'll be fine, Midna. My place is here, with my kingdom, and yours is with your kingdom."

"Oh. So, is it just me?"

More confused, Zelda raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

Midna smiled, but it was more broken than her usual smile, and it hurt Zelda, for whatever reason. Stepping closer, Midna spoke again, "That's a first... I'm going to regret not talking to you about this. Even if this causes me more pain...I need to get this off my chest."

Zelda nodded in understanding, wanting to help Midna somehow, "Say whatever you need to, please."

"Promise...promise you won't hate me?"

"Midna, I could never hate you."

They stood in comfortable silence and Zelda felt like, for the first time in...a long time, she was relaxed. Around someone, at that. Usually she was only ever relaxed when she was alone, but now...what was it about Midna, that made her feel this way?

Midna stepped slightly closer, suddenly, and Zelda realized how close they really were. Heat crept onto her face as she stared back at Midna, her heart beat speeding up.

"Zelda..."

She wasn't sure how, but Zelda understood. She understood it all, in that moment. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Midna's. Midna wrapped her arms around Zelda then, kissing her back passionately, and they stood there, holding onto each other like they would never get to, ever again. Because they wouldn't. They both knew that.

Midna's words rang loud in Zelda's ears then, "It's gonna hurt when I'm gone, and you'll regret not talking about this."

When they finally backed up, breathless, Zelda quickly said the words on her tongue, "I love you."

Midna seemed slightly shocked, but quickly smiled, "And I love you."

Zelda smiled too, then, but in the back of her mind she felt pain. Midna was going to be leaving soon. She pushed the thought aside though, deciding to enjoy what time they had together.

So when Midna kissed her again, she kissed her back.


End file.
